Crystalia Amaquelin (Earth-616)
' Crystalia Amaquelin' (Crystal) was the second child of two Inhuman nutritionists. She is considered part of the Royal Family of Attilan. Like her older sister, Crystal was subjected to the Terrigen Mist when she was an infant, and the process endowed her with vast elemental powers. While she was still a child, war erupted, forcing Crystal and her kinsmen to flee Attilan. Crystal passed through adolescence into young adulthood while wandering with her kinsmen through Asia, Europe, and finally America in search of Crystal's amnesiac sister. When they finally caught up to her in New York, her sister had sought refuge with the Fantastic Four, mistaking her kinsmen for her enemies. Crystal then met Johnny Storm of the Fantastic Four and the two began a romantic relationship that survived Crystal's return to Attilan and a lengthy separation. Relatives *Kobar (maternal grandfather, deceased) *La (maternal grandmother, deceased) *Quelin (father, deceased) *Ambur (mother) *Medusa (sister) *Pietro Maximoff (ex-husband) *Ronan (husband) *Luna (daughter) *Ahura (nephew) *Azur (maternal aunt) *Mander (maternal uncle) *Triton (maternal first cousin) *Karnak (maternal first cousin) *Leer (maternal first cousin once-removed) *Altor (paternal uncle, deceased) *Psynapse (paternal first cousin, deceased) Powers and Abilities Powers Elementalism: Crystal possesses the ability to mentally manipulate the four classical elements, including earth, air, fire, and water. She does so by means of a psychic interaction with the substance on an atomic level. *''Aerokinesis:'' Crystal can control oxygen atoms and oxygen-containing molecules to create atmospheric disturbances of various kinds. By intermingling air with earth, she can cause a dust storm; air with water, a typhoon; and air with fire, a firestorm. She is able to create a wind of tornado intensity, approximately 115 miles per hour. She has demonstrated the ability to control air as far away as within a thirty mile radius. **''Flight:'' She can summon wind currents strong enough to support her weight and onthers to elevate herself or them to fly at high altitudes and speeds. **''Force field:'' By controlling air molecules, she is able to bind them together and compact them into a boundary to such a degree that matter cannot pass through. She uses this ability to various effects, including creating a field around her, allowing her to breathe while submerged in water and molten lava. She has also used this ability to deflect attacks and contain the atmosphere when the hull of a spaceship was compromised. She has demonstrated the ability to determine what may or may not pass through the barrier. *''Geokinesis:'' She can control the various substances that make up common bedrock, such as iron, granite, shale, limestone, etc. She can cause seismic tremors of up to 6.7 on the Richter scale by causing a sudden shift in the Earth nearby. The extent of this power is unknown, although she has demonstrated the ability to lift the entire city of Attilan for a significant length of time. **''Ferrokinesis:'' Her ability to control earth extends to many metals which are naturally-occurring, including iron, the extent of which is unknown. *''Hydrokinesis:'' Further, Crystal can control the movement of water to a certain extent through the manipulation of atomic van der Wall's forces controlling surface tension. She can also divine water from the ground and cause it to flow in designated directions. The maximum volume is unknown although she has demonstrated the ability to create a maelstrom large and powerful enough to trap at least a dozen individuals and brought down what was described as "a sea from the sky". **''Cryokinesis:'' Crystal's control over water molecules extends to all of its forms, including ice. She uses this ability most commonly in the form of ice blasts. *''Pyrokinesis:'' She possesses the psychic ability to manipulate fire, cause it to grow in size and intensity, and take any form that she desires. She can also douse any oxidizing flame by altering the ionization potential of the outer electron shells of oxygen atoms. This fire burns only what she desires it to. *''Atomic manipulation:'' She possesses the ability to rearrange and manipulate the individual atoms of the elements that she controls to various effects. **''Electrokinesis:'' She is able to affect the elements she controls on an atomic level, giving them an electrical charge by manipulating electrons. Once the molecules are charged, she retains her control over them, allowing her to control the flow of the current, including the ability to summon lightning bolts. **''Hydrogenesis:'' She can cause hydrogen and oxygen atoms in the air to recombine and form water molecules, summoning these atoms from a volume of atmosphere within a radius of approximately two miles. This allows her to spontaneously create water, even in a dry environment, provided oxygen and hydrogen are present. **''Magnetokinesis:'' She has demonstrated a limited capacity to manipulate the magnetic polarity of the metals she psychically controls. **''Thermokinesis:'' Her control over the elements at the atomic level allows her to increase or decrease their molecular movement. This effectively allows her to instantly heat or cool the elements which she psychically controls. By heating or cooling her surroundings, she is able to survive in environments of extreme heat or cold. By slowing the movement of water molecules she can instantly freeze water and generate ice. By accelerating oxygen nmolecules, she is able to spontaneously cause fire to ignite. *''Elemental awareness:'' Because of her psychic connection to the elements around her, she has the ability to sense discrepancies an ordinary human or Inhuman would be unable to, such as sensing how much moisture is contained within the air or other matter around her, being aware of movements in the air or water around herself, and being able to determine that a soil sample is not native to a particular area. Weaknesses Limited stamina: Crystal can sustain a certain elemental phenomenon for approximately one hour before her mind begins to tire. She can also create any number of effects in succession for about forty-five minutes before mental fatigue impairs her performance. Immune system: Like all Inhumans of Attilan, while being physically superior to humans in most respects, Crystal's resistance to diseases and recovery time from disease is much slower than that of a human. Category:Inhumans Category:Earth-616 Category:Inhuman Royal Family